Forbidden
by Mrs. Eyeball Chambers
Summary: When it comes to his kid sister Lucille, Chris isn't exactly the sensible, rational guy he normally is. What happens when Chris doesn't approve of Lucy's love interest? His overprotective jealousy could be enough to destory them.
1. The Brother Known As Chris

A/N: Here's another fun filled story for you guys. Hope you like it. Leave a review!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Last day of school, finally." Gordie grumbled through the sweaty halls of Castle Rock High. His t-shirt clung to his thin body as they walked.  
  
"Almost didn't make it." Chris said with a foolish grin. A droplet of sweat kissed his forehead.  
  
"I can't wait to jump into the lake." Gordie jeered as he wiped a hand across his forehead. "If I don't get out of here soon, I'm going to melt into the puddle."  
  
"Then I'll have to carry you around in a bucket. Hello, this is my friend Gordie." Chris said with a laugh as his blue eyes sparkled.  
  
"Well it's a good thing we're going to the lake right after this."  
  
"Not so fast. As soon as Teddy and Vern get here, we have to high tail it over to the Junior High to pick up Lucy in the principal's office." Chris said as he bumped his way through the busy halls.  
  
"She's in trouble again?" Gordie said restlessly. "Man, she's a sheer cut out of Eyeball."  
  
"You can say that again. And wouldn't you guess who her favorite is?" Chris said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh come on. You're there for her, she loves you Chris." Gordie said, placing a hand on Chris' back.  
  
"What took you so long?" Teddy said. "Vern's dehydrating over here." His hair, slick with sweat, stuck to his forehead.  
  
"I can't help it if I sweat so much, it's hot in here and none of these teachers leave the windows open! If I don't get into that lake soon, I'm going to dry up. Are we ready to go?" Vern whined. He seemed to be sweating every drop out of him.  
  
"No, we have to go get Lucy." Gordie said as he and Chris led the way to the Junior High School, just six blocks down.  
  
"Jesus, Chris, your sister sure is in a lot of trouble these days." Vern stated as Chris rolled his eyes.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know." He replied.  
  
The entered the main office of the Junior High, where Gordie, Teddy, and Vern had to wait while Chris attempted to talk his sister out of yet another suspension.  
  
A minute passed. Then two, three, four... Before they knew it ten minutes had gone by. Finally, Chris and Lucy stepped out of the office. Lucy's wheat colored hair was tossed up into a short, messy ponytail. She had on a pair of Chris' blue jeans, and a red and blue stripped t-shirt.  
  
As soon as Lucy and Chris had rejoined the group, Teddy let out a miserable sigh.  
  
"That's okay Chambers, take your time, we're only melting to death." Teddy said quickly as the five of them fled the Junior High.  
  
"You know, convincing the principal that this one here is an innocent student, isn't as easy as it sounds." Chris said as Gordie walked next to him. Teddy, Vern, and Lucy walked in a line behind them.  
  
"What did you do this time Luc?" Vern asked.  
  
"I didn't do anything as usual." Lucy said, her pale blue eyes shining with her smile.  
  
"Oh right, they just suspend you for no reason these days." Chris said wearily.  
  
"They do, I swear!" Lucy defended. "Come on Chris, you would know. Three days for nothing!" Lucy went on.  
  
"That was years ago Luc, so drop it." Chris said. He didn't want to think about how unfair the punishment was.  
  
"So really Lucy, what did you do?" Teddy urged.  
  
"I told ya. Nothing. I didn't do a Goddamn thing and yet they hung another week of suspension over my head. Can you believe it?" Lucy replied. The guys had been babysitting Lucy since she was five. No one was buying her act of innocence.  
  
"She just mouthed off to a teacher again Teddy, nothing major. A few remarks, some curse words. its pretty routine stuff." Chris explained.  
  
"Aw, that's nothing." Teddy said.  
  
"See? What did I tell you Chris, nothing!" Lucy said. "Besides, there was no way I was going to spend all day in that room with locked windows. She wouldn't even open them a crack. So I had an attitude and threw in a 'damn' or a 'crap' here and there, and got a free train ride to the principal's office. And we all know he always keeps all of the windows wide open." Lucy said triumphantly.  
  
"That's why? That's why I had to drag my ass six blocks down there? Because you needed some fresh air?" Chris wailed.  
  
"Yes dear brother, but you saved me yet again from suspension. I am forever in debt to you." Lucy said and hugged Chris from behind. He pulled her arms off his neck and kept walking.  
  
"Yeah well, that's the last time I save your ass." Chris grumbled.  
  
"Oh please." Gordie muttered. "Chris, you always say that, and you always come to her rescue."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Chris replied.  
  
"Yeah, ya do." Gordie said finally. "It's the way of the world. You'll always come to her rescue."  
  
By the time the five of them had reached Caste Rock Lake, it was inhabited by just about every kid from 6th to 9th grade. Girls were screaming, boys were laughing, and just about everyone was drenched with the lake's cool water.  
  
"Yes! Finally!" Vern exclaimed and ran straight into the water.  
  
"Last one in is related to Vern!" Teddy called out as he and Lucy made a dash for the water. Teddy, of course, won.  
"Is she wearing your clothes?" Gordie asked Chris with a raised brow.  
  
"Yes, yes she is. Don't even think about asking me, I don't have a clue. Sisters are weird." Chris replied.  
  
"Especially yours." Gordie said as he and Chris ran into the water.  
  
It wasn't long before some kids from Lucy's class had come up to her in the water. Near by, Chris, Gordie, Teddy, and Vern were watching closely.  
  
"Man Lucy, if you keep talking to Ms. Kendal like that, you're going to get expelled." A freckled girl stated.  
  
"I haven't even gotten suspended yet." Lucy said, just before she dunked her head into the water.  
  
"Well since you're not suspended yet," A boy with dark hair began. "Maybe we could do something tomorrow." The boy said strongly. He wasn't the least bit coy or shy, which didn't please Chris at all.  
  
"Do something? Like what, a date?" Lucy said as clear droplets clung to her hair.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." The dark haired boy smiled.  
  
"She can't." Chris said from behind Lucy. All eyes focused on Chris now. Gordie had a bad feeling about what was about to happen. When it came to Lucy, Chris was very protective. Which always ended a situation in disaster.  
  
"I can't? Why not?" Lucy asked timidly.  
  
"Because you can't date." Chris said finally, without any explanation.  
  
"Says who?" Lucy asked meekly. She didn't usually fight with Chris, just questioned his actions.  
  
"Says me. I don't want you dating this guy." Chris said simply.  
  
"You don't even know him." Lucy's voice was high and coarse. This was nothing new; Chris would always try and live her life.  
  
"Exactly. I don't want you around anyone I don't know." Chris demanded abruptly.  
  
"So if I were to go on a date with Teddy, it'd be different?" Lucy's brow furrowed as she grew irritated.  
  
"No. I don't want you dating Teddy either, so don't even think about it." Chris said to Lucy, then turned to face Teddy. "You touch my sister, and I'll have your beating heart in my hands before you can say 'two for flinching'." Chris threatened as Lucy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Chris, I'm not going anywhere near your sister." Teddy said restlessly.  
  
"But how come I wouldn't be allowed on a date with Teddy? You know him." Lucy stated. Chris turned back to face her.  
  
"Because Teddy is retarded."  
  
"True, but isn't that for me to decide?" Lucy replied sharply. Her undeniable wit fully intact.  
  
"And Teddy's my friend. My friends, and my sister, don't mix. The point is, I don't want you dating anybody." Chris barked.  
  
"Well I don't want to bleed once a month, but some things are unavoidable." Lucy said, getting heated. As great as Chris was, he wasn't perfect. He was a constant back seat driver in Lucy's life.  
  
"Ah, I did not need to know that!"  
  
"Yeah, that was an over share." Gordie said calmly.  
  
"That's it Luc, we're leaving!" Chris grabbed Lucy by the arm and dragged her out of the lake. Few people noticed. No one but Chris' friends, and Lucy's friends really paid attention to their argument.  
  
"Chris let go!" Lucy fought. Teddy, Gordie, and Vern ran after them.  
  
"Chris, what the hell was that?" Teddy said, trying to keep up with his fast pace. Chris let go of his sister, as Lucy rubbed her aching arm. This wasn't the first time Chris was out of hand, and it wouldn't be the last.  
  
A/N: Hey guys- hope you liked it- leave a review!!!! 


	2. The Chambers' Best Bud

Chapter 2:  
  
"Don't you know who that was?" Chris started. "That was Tom Banks. He's a rich bitch from up on the View."  
  
"Hey, he's my friend!" Lucy defended with cold eyes.  
  
"That douche? Please Luc, I thought you were smarter than that." Chris said harshly.  
  
"Cool it Chris, what the hell is up your ass?" Teddy exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up Teddy." Gordie said, and their eyes met. Gordie knew that if Chris was angry, Teddy wasn't helping.  
  
"Just because Tom is rich I can't date him?" Lucy questioned, her steamy temper rising.  
  
"Damnit Luc! What the hell are you thinking? Why on earth would someone like Tom Banks want to hang around one of us?" Chris' cheeks flushed with anger.  
  
"He doesn't want to hang around one of us, he wants to hang around me! What the hell is wrong with me, Chris?" Lucy yelled as the five walked speedily out of the small woods at the end of town.  
  
"Lucy, we're worthless hoods! Tom is a rich asshole and the only reason a rich asshole would want to hang around with a hood like you is because he thinks you'll be the next High School harlot!" Silence fell between Chris' friends. Not one of them dared to speak. Except for Lucy, that is.  
  
"High School harlot? I'm hardly on my way to becoming the next harlot, Chris. Maybe he likes me. Maybe he thinks I'm pretty and fun and worth something. And maybe you're just too full of pride to see it!" Lucy shouted.  
  
"Full of pride? What could I possibly be proud of?"  
  
"You take pride in being known as nothing! You accept your own identity! No one sees us as nothing Chris, just you!" Lucy screamed with a stomp of her foot and charged ahead of everyone, walking angrily with speed.  
  
An eerie silence fell upon Chris. His angered heart and racing thoughts kept his mouth from talking. For once, Teddy and Vern had nothing to say. They all awaited Gordie's queue to speak.  
  
"Can you believe her? Argh! She's such a stubborn bastard! She thinks just because someone's nice to her, that they don't have other intentions!" Chris rambled with intense rage.  
  
"Well Chris, maybe Tom isn't like his sister. Maybe he's a nice guy." Gordie said calmly. He knew that Chris could be somewhat unreasonable when it came to Lucy. But she was his family. The only person who ever cared for him and he didn't want to lose her to some boyfriend.  
  
"What are you, taking her side? You know what his sister did to me last year!" Chris said strenuously.  
  
"Maybe he's not like his sister. I mean, you and Eyeball aren't exactly twins." Gordie spoke easily. He was cautious with every word. Sure Chris was always the sensible one, but when it came to Lucy, he was hot- tempered and rash.  
  
"I guess you're right." Chris sighed, the continued. "But that doesn't change the fact that he could hurt her." With his head hung low, Chris dragged his feet along the pavement.  
  
"Everything can hurt her man." Teddy paused. "Look, she could trip on a pebble and stumble in front of a racing truck, and BAM." Teddy said with a hand on Chris' shoulder.  
  
"That's real comforting." Gordie said with a glare in Teddy's direction.  
  
"Yes, thank you for that." Chris boomed sarcastically.  
  
"Any time man." Teddy replied arrogantly. The sun beamed into Teddy's lenses and a glare on his glasses made it hard to see his eyes.  
  
"So anyway, are you going to stop getting on Lucy's case?" Vern questioned.  
  
"Sure." Chris smiled. "When Eyeball pays for child support." He said with a roll of his eyes. "Gordo, go over there and see how much she hates me this time, will ya?"  
  
"Oh don't you worry, I'll tell you all the mean things she says about you." Gordie smiled.  
  
"Oh thanks, you know that really helps." Chris said with a huff.  
  
Gordie jogged ahead to catch up with Lucy's speedy walk. Her arms were folded across her chest and her nose was scrunched with anger. Her blue eyes glistened with the sun's rays on the hot summer afternoon.  
  
"Hey," Gordie called, catching his breath.  
  
"Chris is such an asshole!" Lucy barked instantly.  
  
"Great language, that's real nice."  
  
"Screw you." Lucy replied hatefully. She wasn't in any mood for Gordie's teasing.  
  
"Aren't we feeling lovely?" Gordie continued with a grin.  
  
"Shut up Lachance. I know Chris sent you over here to talk to me." A shadowy wave washed over them as they walked under some oak trees.  
  
"N-Not exactly." Gordie said meekly. His big doe eyes glimmering with the peeking sun.  
  
"Mm hm." Lucy rolled her eyes. "He's always in my life Gordie. Like every time I get a breath of fresh air, he has to come and sterilize it, and then it's not fresh air anymore!"  
  
"You're angry so I'll let that horrible analogy slide." Gordie replied, picking a leaf from the blossomed trees. He tore it up in his hands.  
  
"He acts like my father!" Lucy wailed.  
  
"No, he doesn't." Gordie said shortly. "You're father is an asshole. Chris is not an asshole."  
  
"Hey. My father's all right." She defended as Gordie rolled his eyes restlessly. "Oh like yours is any better?"  
  
"Screw you." Gordie, said protectively. Sure his dad wasn't perfect and couldn't give two shits about his son. Never the less, he meant something to Gordie. Not that he knew exactly what his dad meant to him, but he knew it was something.  
  
"Sorry." Lucy's voice was small, barely louder than a whisper. "Chris is way out of line." Lucy quickly changed the subject.  
  
"He's just protective."  
  
"More like smothering. He doesn't even know Tom." Lucy said, dropping her hands to her sides.  
  
"Yeah but he knows his sister."  
  
"What has that got to do with anything?"  
  
"Well it contributes to his View status."  
  
"Huh?" Lucy questioned with a raised brow.  
  
"You see, last year, Chris sort of kept to himself when it came to girls. But Tom's sister Melissa changed everything. She was paired with Chris on a science project. As you know, the Banks are usually very popular people. And as you also may know, you Chambers are. well."  
  
"Not. I hear ya." Lucy said solemnly with her head hung low.  
  
"Anyway, everything seemed to be going okay. They were getting along, and Chris started to like her, like really like her. You know how he is with that stuff."  
  
"Yeah." Lucy agreed with a smile. She had always described Chris as a hopeless romantic. A boy who was in love, with love, but had no outlet. "Go on."  
  
"Anyway, so he liked her, and took a chance and asked her to do something. Like a date, I guess. She said yes, and it seemed everything was going well. Anyway, to make a long story short. She used him, to get to Eyeball, to get to Ace. Then when everything failed with Ace, Eyeball rejected her as well, and she went back to Chris."  
  
"Ouch." Lucy said, her blue eyes sparkled with worry.  
  
"That's not all of it. Well, you know how gullible and forgiving Chris is. He let her have another chance, and she used him to get to me. Turns out her grades in English were slipping and we happened to have the same teacher. She thought I'd help her out. "  
  
"But you didn't, right?" Lucy asked childishly. Her nieve eyes seemed more curious with the question.  
  
"Yes I did, I let her cheat off a couple of my tests and wrote some papers for her. Of course I didn't help her you nitwit. She totally screwed Chris over and up, there was no way I was helping her. She messed with his feelings. And Chris doesn't want that to happen to you. Like sister, like brother I guess." Gordie shrugged.  
  
"What a bitch!" Lucy exclaimed.  
  
"Ya think? You see why he was being a dick? He's just looking out for you kiddo." Gordie smiled, and ruffled Lucy's hair. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why are you wearing Chris' clothes?" Gordie asked with a puzzled face as Lucy started to laugh.  
  
"I knew we were coming to the lake, and I sure as hell wasn't going to wear a dress. So I threw this on. Besides, his clothes are really comfortable; I wear them all the time, same with Eyeball. But Chris just thinks I'm weird for doing so, however Eyeball throws a fit." Lucy shrugged. "So if you ever see Chris in any of Eyeball's stuff. It's because I've worn everything he owns." Lucy smiled, as her blue eyes gleamed. Her wheat colored hair, tossed into a messy ponytail, stuck out all over.  
  
"Ah okay." Gordie replied, his eyes squinting from the new sunlight. Lucy stood under leafy shade, while Gordie's eyes were exposed to the sun. He tried blocking the sunlight with a shadowy hand. "You're very weird, you know that?" He said suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, but so is everybody else." Lucy defended with a wistful voice. Gordie fell silent for a moment. For once, Lucy wasn't so childish.  
  
"That's what Chris says." Gordie said hesitantly.  
  
"What? You thought only we were weird? This just in Lachance, everybody's weird. Some are just better at hiding it." Lucy smiled, as the two waited for the group to catch up.  
  
Chris came over shyly and stood next to Gordie. The sun blinded his vision as well. He slung an arm over Lucy's shoulder, his eyes squinting from the beckoning sunlight.  
  
"Still mad?" Chris asked, sticking out his lower lip with a pout.  
  
"Yes. Still controlling?"  
  
"Why of course my dear sister." Chris said with a smile as the group of five walked the hot summer sidewalks of Castle Rock.  
  
A/N: Hope you guys are liking the story so far. More to come soon! Leave a review- thanks bunches!!!! -Sophia 


	3. So Eyeball Does Care Aw

A/N: Hey- back with another chapter!!! I hope you guys like this story so far. I know it's a little slow, but I'm just starting it. Here's another chapter- stay in school, boy cot MTV, and act like a supermodel! :)  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
A clear night sky was cast above the small town. The summer nights of Castle Rock were always a sea of stars. No wind blew, no cricket chirped, all was still in the quiet neighborhood.  
  
"What are we doing tomorrow?" Lucy asked, dropping herself onto Chris' bed with one of his numerous baseballs in hand. She scooped up his worn out mitt and began tossing the baseball in the air and catching it repeatedly.  
  
"We?" Chris questioned with an arch eyebrow as he picked up clothes from his floor and threw them in a pile in his closet.  
  
"You don't want to spend the summer with me?" Lucy said with an offended pout. She tossed the tattered ball up and down, without missing a catch.  
  
"Oh yeah, because I really want to hang around my baby sister all summer. No thanks." Chris said with a strained sigh as he bent to pick up more clothes. "Did you do this?" Chris cried exhaustedly.  
  
"I was looking for something to wear." Lucy said with her bottom lip out. She always gave Chris her best pout whenever she did something that bothered him. And it never failed.  
  
"Why can't you just wear your own clothes like normal people?" Chris exclaimed, over frustrated. He was tired of cleaning and re-cleaning his room every time Lucy went looking for something.  
  
"Well how would you like to wear a dress all the time?" Lucy spat.  
  
"Luckily, I don't have to." Chris said at the foot of his bed. "Now get off my bed, you're messing it up." Chris said sternly, then gave a smile. Lucy stuck her tongue out in reply, just as the front door slammed.  
  
"Dad!" Lucy gasped with sorrowful eyes. Her expression of panic and alarm overwhelmed Chris' own fear. They ran to Chris' bedroom door, as Chris opened the door a crack to peek out. Lucy shoved her way, on the floor to peek through the bottom.  
  
They poked their heads out a peered around the empty house. "It's only Eyeball." Chris said with a sigh of relief. They saw Eyeball by the phone, grabbing his keys and a pack of cigarettes in hand. Another car door slammed. He raised an eyebrow and peeked out the front window, Chris and Lucy watching his every move.  
  
"Shit." Eyeball said, a tossed his keys in the back door. He was about to make a break for the back door, when he saw Lucy and Chris staring from the doorway. He walked over quickly, as Chris came out, shutting the door in Lucy's face as she stood up. He held the knob in his hand as she tried to break free.  
  
"Dad took a cab home, he's stumbling outside. I suggest you two hightail it out of here before he comes in." Eyeball whispered in a hurry. "I'm going to Ace's. My car is parked down the block so Dad wouldn't hear me leave." Eyeball explained, his low voice kissed with panic.  
  
"Can you drive us to Gordie's?" Chris whispered back, his pleading eyes shinning nervously.  
  
"The Lachance house?" Eyeball asked, thinking quickly as he bit on his thumbnail. Chris nodded in reply as Lucy fumbled with the doorknob. "If you can get out of here and down the block before I leave, then I don't know what to tell ya.." Eyeball said. Their attention fell to the front door when they heard the doorknob rumble.  
  
Eyeball ran to the back door as Chris opened the door to his bedroom. He covered Lucy's mouth with his hand quickly. The back door and Chris' door slammed shut, just as the front door opened.  
  
"We gotta make it to Eyeball's car before Dad sees us." Chris said, removing his hand from her mouth.  
  
"Rich!" Their father called drunkenly. He hiccuped and grunted outside Chris' room.  
  
"Did you have to have the room with no window?" Lucy said frantically.  
  
"Listen, when I tell you to, make a run for Eyeball's room, and go out his side window. You'd better run like hell to Eyeball's car before he leaves you."  
  
"Where the f-fuck is that kid." Their father yelled to himself.  
  
"What about you?" Lucy asked childishly, her blue eyes, gleaming with sorrow.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Chris said and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He peeked through a crack in his door.  
  
"Rich!!! Where the fuck are these a-assholes." The father hiccuped. "Chris!!! Lucille!!! Get your asses o-out here!!!" He shouted with drunken fury. Chris shut his door.  
  
"Hide!" He demanded, as heavy footsteps darted towards the bedrooms. He seemed to search Lucy and Eyeball's room first. Chris and Lucy hid under the bed, trying to keep their heavy breathing and pounding hearts silent. The door swung open with a hiccup.  
  
"Where t-the fuck is e-everyone!" Their father yelled. He shut the door in disappointment, and went back into the living room.  
  
"Run to Eyeball's room!" Chris whispered. Lucy nodded and within a flash she was climbing out of Eyeball's window.  
  
Lucy ran outside, her heart pounding against her ribcage. She panted and darted toward Eyeball's car, glancing behind her all the way.  
  
"I was wondering if you got out or not!" Eyeball exclaimed, his eyes full of worry. Lucy knew Eyeball would always wait for them, longer than he said. "Where's Chris?" He asked as Lucy got into the car. Her heavy breathing and glances to the house told Eyeball everything.  
  
"Why didn't you answer me!" Their father's voice gave an ear- shattering yell.  
  
"Chris!" Lucy exclaimed as tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
"Answer me you piece of shit!" The voice boomed again, followed by a loud clatter.  
  
"Eyeball, go get him!" Lucy wailed.  
  
"Luc, going back in there is suicide." Eyeball said. "Besides, you've got to get out of here." Eyeball said, starting the car.  
  
"Eyeball! Wait for him!" Lucy ordered as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"I can't. he fell behind Luc." Eyeball said with a frown.  
  
"You asshole, wait for him!" She snapped. Eyeball sighed and looked back at the house. There was a lot of muffled yelling and loud crashes and noise. A moment later, the front door swung open, catching the attention of Eyeball and Lucy.  
  
Their tall, husky father walked outside, dragging Chris by his shirt. He slammed him against the side of the house, and threw punches at his stomach.  
  
"No!" Lucy screamed. Eyeball snatched his hand over her mouth and laid them both down on the seat. Their father scanned his surroundings as Eyeball closed his eyes tightly.  
  
"Do you have a death wish?" He whispered sternly.  
  
"You're just like your fucking mother!" The voice rang again, Eyeball and Lucy glanced at the house. Their father threw Chris down the stairs, causing him to fall on the pavement path. "Fucking wench." The father mumbled as he went inside.  
  
As soon as the door was shut, Eyeball sped in reverse. He ran out of the car and helped Chris into the back seat. He sped away into the starry night, without so much as a word to his siblings.  
  
"You're bleeding!" Lucy exclaimed. Chris' left eyes started to swell, and his nose and lip were covered with his blood.  
  
The scene span around Chris' dizzy mind. Taking hits from a tall, burly man like his father, cause his mind to swell with throbbing pain.  
  
"You alright?" Eyeball asked, looking in his rearview mirror with concern.  
  
"No he's not alright you idiot!" Lucy cried.  
  
"Don't you yell at me Luc." Eyeball scolded. Lucy frowned and went back to Chris.  
  
"Don't worry Chris, Gordie's gunna help us." Lucy said hopefully as Eyeball pulled up in front of the Gordie's two story house.  
  
"I'm going to go get Gordie to help me get Chris inside. Think you can stay out here for a minute." Lucy asked.  
  
"Come on Luc, I wanna get out of here." Eyeball whined.  
  
"Then leave your scared sister and beaten brother. It's not like I'll be labeled, the asshole. It's no skin off my nose." Lucy said sourly.  
  
"Alright, alright, hurry it up though." Eyeball urged impatiently, as he lit a cigarette.  
  
"You should quit smoking Eyeball. It's bad for your health." Lucy said, stepping out of the car.  
  
"Beat it." He replied.  
  
Lucy tiptoed to the side of the house. She climbed the tree next to the house, and hopped onto the second story roof. She peered through the open window to Gordie's room. No sign of Gordie meant an open invitation.  
  
"Psst. Gordie." Lucy whispered in the dark. Gordie shot awake with alarm and squinted his eyes in the moonlight.  
  
"Lucy?" He questioned the darkness with his eyes half open,  
  
"Gordie, Dad beat up Chris real bad." Lucy said quickly. Gordie shot out of bed, and flicked on his lamp.  
  
"Is he alright?" Gordie asked, his eyes adjusting to the light.  
  
"He's okay.... Just beaten up a little. He's in the car with Eyeball." Lucy explained while Gordie rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Go down and tell Eyeball to bring Chris up. I'll be down to unlock the door in a minute."  
  
"Thanks Gordo."  
  
"Any time." Gordie said with a yawn as Lucy left his room. He straightened up a little bit, figuring Chris would be spending the night.  
  
He tiptoed down the stairs. He opened the door to find Eyeball, Chris, and Lucy looking tired weary in the dark scene. He noticed Chris' bloody face and swelling eye.  
  
"Shit." Gordie whispered.  
  
"Can we hurry it up here." Eyeball said. Chris' arm was slung over Eyeball's shoulders. Eyeball helped Chris up the stairs to Gordie's room, and laid Chris on Gordie's bed. He pulled Lucy aside to talk to her privately.  
  
"You need a ride somewhere?" Eyeball asked in a whisper.  
  
"Nah, I'm gunna stay with Chris a little while longer." Lucy replied, wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Go on, I'll see you tomorrow." She said, with sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Alright, take care of him." Eyeball said and gave Lucy a kiss on the forehead. With that he left the Lachance residence and sped off to Ace's home. 


	4. A Night At The Lachance's

A/N: Here's where the story speeds up. Thanks to all reading. Please leave reviews telling me your opinions. –Sex, drugs, and rock and roll--Your lord and master, Sophie.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Lucy sat against a wall in Gordie's room; the opened window perched just above her head. A chilly breeze blew into the room, making it sting with the crisp summer air. Gordie trudged over, with a cigarette in hand. He took drags and blew the smoke out of his window.  
  
"He'll be alright." Gordie started. "He just needs to sleep it off..." He reassured Lucy's bubbling fear. She took a deep breath as her heart rate slowed down.  
  
"I know he'll be alright. It just scares me sometimes." Lucy said, her innocent blue eyes, shimmering in the moonlight.  
  
"It's a scary thing." Gordie said, flicking his cigarette ash out of the window, as he sat beside Lucy.  
  
"He's always making sure I'm safe, ya know? He's always concerned whether or not I'm taking care of, no matter what it may cost him..."  
  
"That's because he loves you so much."  
  
"Yeah well, sometimes I wish he'd love me a little less. Then he wouldn't get hurt at my expense." Lucy sighed, clutching her knees close to her chest.  
  
"Hey." Gordie said suddenly, grasping Lucy's full attention. "It's not your fault, so don't say that, don't even think that." Gordie said then took another drag of his cigarette. A sweet smile crept across Lucy's face.  
  
"Now you sound like Chris." Lucy laughed quietly. Gordie smiled, took the final pull of his cigarette, and flicked it out of the open window. He rubbed his hands on his legs, and folded them across his chest.  
  
"I apologize, sincerely." Gordie smiled.  
  
"Okay, now you sound like Vern, you're going to have to stop that..." Lucy smiled, then took a look at her brother.  
  
Chris slept peacefully on Gordie's bed. He was blanketed with Gordie's plaid quilt and resting on a soft pillow. With his head exposed to the cold, his cheeks glowed with a pink flush.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without him." Lucy said to herself suddenly. It had slipped her mind that Gordie was sitting closely beside her.  
  
"You'd rely on Eyeball a hell of a lot more, that's for sure..." Gordie answered. Lucy rolled her eyes with a sour face and stuck out her tongue, causing Gordie to release a slight chuckle.  
  
"Like Richie would really help me out the way Chris does..." Lucy huffed with a thick coat of sarcasm in her voice. "Wanna know why I really got in trouble today?" Lucy said with a grin, her eyes full of mischief.  
  
"I thought you were just mouthing off to the teacher again..." Gordie said with an arched eyebrow as Lucy shook her head.  
  
"No, Chris just told you all that because he was embarrassed at the real reason. I got sent to the principal's office because I was wearing Chris' clothes, isn't that stupid?"  
  
"But you always wear Chris' clothes..."  
  
"That's what I said!" Lucy exclaimed. "But according to the school's dress code, and the rules of society, I'm supposed to be in a dress twenty- four-seven. Like I want to prance around all day in a skirt... Would you?" Lucy sneered with her nose scrunched.  
  
"No, fortunately us guys are taken care of in that department... So why did Chris lie?" Gordie asked curiously. He gave a quick glance to his best friend, then returned his gaze to Lucy.  
  
"Because he doesn't want anybody to know how different we are. No body else's sister wears blue jeans to school or yells at the teachers or openly does horribly in school... He's ashamed of me..." Lucy said solemnly.  
  
"He is not." Gordie said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I guess he just wants to blend in." He looked at Chris' motionless body. "He just wants to go unnoticed in this town." Gordie contemplated, focusing on Lucy's sad eyes.  
  
"Well I don't." She scoffed. "Why would anyone want to blend in here? This town is so unfair and everyone thinks alike. Why would he want to be like them?" Lucy said, staring at Chris.  
  
"Because they're the people who reject him." Lucy turned her head quickly. She seemed to be a little taken aback by his answer. "He just wants to be normal."  
  
"What is normal anyway?"  
  
"Well if you were normal, you would know what it means." Gordie said, giving a slap to her shoulder. Lucy gave a small yawn, as Gordie glanced at his watch.  
  
"It's two thirty in the morning..." Gordie huffed wearily.  
  
"Sleep sounds really good right about now."  
  
"It does, doesn't it? So are you going to Sue's house again?" Gordie asked, his big doe eyes glistening in the sudden moonlight.  
  
"Nah, she's mad at me..." Lucy shrugged.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Tom Banks wants to date me..." Lucy said shortly, then gave another yawn. She rested her head against Gordie's welcoming shoulder.  
  
"That's stupid." Gordie said with an echoing yawn, as his eyelids grew heavy.  
  
"Yeah..." Lucy said tiredly. Her eyes shut, as a wave of sleep washed over her body.  
  
Before they knew what had happened, the two fell asleep by the window. The cool summer breeze kissed their faces with a sting of cold air. Dawn was nearing and before they knew it, morning had come.  
  
Gordie's eyes flew open at the sound of a bird near his window. His legs felt heavy almost paralyzed. He gazed down to find Lucy asleep on his lap, snoring away the afternoon.  
  
"Shit." He whispered. Gordie glanced at the ticking watch on his left arm. It read 11:30. His father would've already left for work, but his mother would be in his backyard, hanging the laundry. Gordie prayed she hadn't come in and seen Lucy next to him. Then again, if she had, she would've been screaming at the top of her lungs. Although Lucy was a constant visitor, Mrs. Lachance never seemed too fond of her. Let alone, her climbing in her son's window at three in the morning.  
  
Gordie silently stood up, careful not to wake Lucy. He walked over to the bed where Chris was sound asleep. Gordie's footsteps rumbled softly, but stirred his friend awake with a groan.  
  
"I feel like shit..." Chris mumbled to himself, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"You look like shit." Gordie assured him, as Chris stopped to look him over.  
  
"I forgot I was here..." Chris said, his eyes falling to his sleepy sister. "Shit Lucy!" Chris exclaimed.  
  
"Shh!" Gordie scolded. "If my mom hears, my ass is grass. Keep it down will ya?"  
  
"What the hell is she doing here?"  
  
"She didn't want to leave you numbnuts. It was late, and I guess we fell asleep, before she left."  
  
"Thank you Sherlock." Chris said grouchily. He rubbed his face harshly for a minute.  
  
"Man, you're grumpy when you first wake up..." Gordie muttered.  
  
"Up yours." Chris said shortly, with an adoring smile.  
  
A/N: I know this story has kind of a slow take off- but don't you worry! Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! Shout outs in the next chapter! :) Please have faith in this story- I know it's gunna be good- and don't assume you're right... I know what you all must be thinking about Lucy and her mystery guy- but you never know... you could be wrong... :) 


	5. The Willow Tree

A/ N: PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need some review therapy... ( because for Two Of A Kind- I lost 103 reviews.... ( sad.... That's me.... ( sad..... so please review and make me feel better! ( sad....  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Lucy's bright eyes flew open watching a pair of chestnut colored eyes, staring back at her. She flinched with a jolt of her heart.  
  
"Jesus Teddy..." She said sourly, sitting up and pushing him away with her delicate hand.  
  
"You snore," Teddy said with a snicker.  
  
"I do not." Lucy defended, her wheat colored hair sticking out all over. She rubbed her eyes and found herself in Gordie's unkempt room. Vern laid on Gordie's bed, flipping through a comic book of The Adventures of Mighty Mouse, while Teddy had found amusement in poking Lucy's sleepy body.  
  
"Where's Chris?" Lucy asked, with a yawn.  
  
"He's at your house." Teddy said shortly. Lucy's eyes drew wide with alarm.  
  
"What do you mean he's at my house?!?" She squealed.  
  
Gordie's door swung open to reveal Gordie's big doe eyes and Chris' smiling face. Chris seemed to be a little roughed up, he held a hand against his ribs.  
  
"You went home asshole?" Lucy asked, her face full of worry.  
  
"Why good morning to you too..." Chris smiled as did Gordie. He tossed Lucy a blue day dress and ordered her to change.  
  
"Come on Chris..." Lucy whined.  
  
"If you're going to hang around me all day then dress like a girl, please." Chris said obnoxiously as Lucy's nose wrinkled.  
  
Lucy scoffed and took the dress into the bathroom. She fumbled her way into the summer dress. The powder blue matched her brilliant eye color. A think, white waist ribbon hugged her in place. She stuck her tongue out in the mirror. She looked like another Betty clone. She snagged a brushed through her hair and tucked it behind her ears.  
  
Lucy emerged in Gordie's doorway with a sour stare. Teddy bubbled with laughter at the look on her face. She held up her middle finger at him, as Chris smiled.  
  
"See, now is it so hard not to look like a train wreck?" Chris asked.  
  
"Eat shit." Lucy replied.  
  
"She's still got your mouth Chris..." Gordie stated.  
  
"More like Teddy's..." Chris mumbled in reply.  
  
"Now that I look like I'm on my way to church... can we go?" Lucy scoffed.  
  
"Go where?" Vern asked, finally pulling himself out of Mighty Mouse's latest adventure.  
  
"Let's go to the lake." Lucy suggested.  
  
"Nah, there's all those assholes there..." Teddy remarked, running his hands through his chocolate hair.  
  
"I'm sweating buckets here. Let's go to the creek." Gordie said finally.  
  
They agreed and off they were to the cool creek of Castle Rock. (say that 3 times fast) Teddy pealed off his shirt and was the first to have the icy droplets of water touch his skin. He hollered due to the cold water, half of relief from the heat, and half from undeniable shrinkage.  
  
"My balls, just became marbles..." Teddy said with a shiver as Lucy and Vern laughed. Gordie rolled his eyes with a smile as Chris sneered sourly.  
  
"Real classy thing to say in front of a lady Teddy," Chris said with a stern look. Lucy rolled her eyes. When would he realize she wasn't Betty Goodshoes?  
  
"I wouldn't give Lucy that much credit... I mean, it's just a dress, suddenly she's a lady?" Teddy poked fun as Lucy stuck out her tongue. Gordie splashed handfuls of water on his face and walked over to climb the saddest looking weeping willow by the creek.  
  
"Aw sad tree..." Gordie said, petting it sympathetically. He began to climb its branches as high as he could go.  
  
Lucy sat on the bank with her naked feet in the water. She leaned her chin on her hands as she concentrated on blowing a fly away hair out of her face.  
  
"Chris, can't I go into the water?" She whined.  
  
"And get that dress muddy? Mom would kill you." Chris said with an adoring smile.  
  
"Then I'll take it off..." Lucy said dully, not realizing the perverse minds she was dealing with.  
  
"Alright Lucy!" Teddy called. She gave him a resentful look, then looked back at her brother.  
  
"Dress or no dress, it's hot as hell's oven out here..." Lucy wiped her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand.  
  
"Lucy, muddy lakes are not for you." Chris demanded.  
  
"Aw come on Chris, I'm sure she'd be much cooler in the water... without the dress... go ahead Lucy..." Teddy provoked.  
  
"Put a sock in it Ted." Lucy replied as Teddy laughed.  
  
"Teddy, making dirty comments about my kid sister does not go over well with me... You do realize that now you must die..." Chris said, and charged Teddy right under the water. Lucy made no effort to watch. Instead she got up and stared at Gordie in the willow tree.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lucy asked with a raised brow.  
  
"The tree is sad..." Gordie said with a pout.  
  
"Why is the tree sad?"  
  
"Because he has to sit here all day weeping... wouldn't you be sad if you were a weeping willow?" Gordie said as Lucy attempted to climb the tree with the poofy dress.  
  
"Would Chris still be my brother?" Lucy scoffed bitterly.  
  
A/N: Gotta go the bell is about to ring!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ( Thanks a bunch! Your lord and master –Sophie. 


	6. All Grown Up

A/N: Hello Chicago! Okay. I've always wanted to do that. Here's your update!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
"Don't say that." Gordie said with a frown, extending his hand to help a struggling Lucy up the willow tree. She gasped his hand firmly, and pulled herself up to sit beside him.  
  
"He's smothering me..." Lucy said sourly.  
  
"He loves you..." Gordie said lovingly mocking Lucy's frown.  
  
"Gordo, you know Chris as a friend, not as a brother. Believe me, he's much worse as a brother." Lucy scoffed.  
  
"So he made you wear a dress... big deal... you're supposed to wear them anyway..."  
  
'Yeah, but school's over, my parents don't give a shit, and I don't think you guys care, so I don't know why I HAVE to wear this shit..." Lucy heaved a sigh.  
  
"Well of course WE don't give a shit. Actually we'd prefer you loose the dress... especially Teddy, but I don't mind if you wear something else." Gordie smiled, as did Chris' kid sister.  
  
"Speaking of old four eyes..." Lucy leaned over to peer at Teddy, cackling in the water. "Boy, has he really grown!" Lucy smiled.  
  
"Teddy?!? You like Teddy?!?" Gordie said, taken aback.  
  
"Hey. I never I said I liked him. I just said he 'grew'..." Lucy giggled. Gordie rolled his eyes.  
  
"Puh-lease. Chris would KILL you."  
  
"Maybe I'm tired of being Chris' baby sister! Maybe I'm tired of worrying about what Chris thinks!" Lucy said sternly. Her furrowed brow shadowed her baby blues.  
  
"Wanna know what I think?" Gordie said. Lucy turned her head sharply and gave him an odd look.  
  
"Sure." Lucy said softly.  
  
"I think............ Teddy, is a retard..." Gordie smiled.  
  
"Yeah?" Lucy said, looking over to Teddy.  
  
"Yeah, defiantly... Ugh. I can't believe you." Gordie said with a sour look upon his face, as a breeze blew.  
  
"What?" Lucy said innocently.  
  
"You... Teddy-liker! That is gross!" Gordie laughed.  
  
"Calm down Gordo! What are you having a kinipshin fit? I never said I liked Teddy..." Lucy reminded him.  
  
"You might as well have. Just for a heads up, watch out for him." Gordie warned.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, looking in Teddy's direction.  
  
"Teddy's got a rep. for a one-track mind. He tends to go way too fast with girls, and the last thing we need is your fourteen year old self pregnant with the heir to the retard thrown!" Gordie said, half-joking. Lucy just laughed, inflicting a snort at the end that caused Gordie to smile.  
  
"You're nuts..." Lucy said, hopping down from the willow tree.  
  
Lucy traipsed over to the bank, walking along the slimy ground. Her toes squished in the mud, as she closed her eyes. She spun around, her feet squishing in the mud. She suddenly stopped and her eyes flew open. She fell straight into Teddy's arms.  
  
"Hi..." Teddy smiled. Lucy's cheeks glowed with redness.  
  
"Hi..." She said softly, gazing into his chestnut eyes.  
  
With a charge of her brother, Teddy was sent flying into the water. Lucy fell to the mud, splashing some on her face, landing on her hands and bottom. Chris held Teddy in a headlock quite sometime, glaring at Lucy warningly. She huffed angrily and stood up. She walked over and into the woods, winding her way through hundreds of tall trees.  
  
"Hi..." A voice said behind her. Lucy whirled around to see Gordie.  
  
"Oh, its you Gordo..." She said disappointedly.  
  
"Nice to see you too..." Gordie said with offense. Lucy tied her hair back with her grubby hands. Pieces of flyaway blonde hair stuck out around her heart shaped face.  
  
"Chris just makes me so mad! You saw that didn't you?"  
  
"Oh yeah... Teddy gave you... the look..." Gordie said sourly.  
  
"The what?" Lucy questioned with a raised brow.  
  
"The look. Like he's gunna shove his tongue down your throat." Gordie said, shoving his hands into his jean pockets.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." Lucy blushed.  
  
"Oh, I forgot, you're the expert. Chris just tackled him because he thought he was the ice cream man, right?" Gordie said sarcastically.  
  
"Ew, what's up your ass Lachance." Lucy shoved Gordie's shoulder.  
  
"Don't push me, little girl." Gordie laughed, giving Lucy a shove into a tree.  
  
"Ow, you bastard!" Lucy cried as Gordie laughed. She began to chase him, determined to beat him down.  
  
She lost Gordie in a brush of trees. "Ah!" Gordie said, coming at her from her right side. She turned to face his direction when he tackled her to the ground.  
  
"Defeated!" Gordie said triumphantly. He held her wrists to the ground, breathing heavily between laughs.  
  
Lucy's smile faded as she stared up at Gordie. His breathing continued heavily, fading out all other woodland noises. Suddenly Gordie noticed she wasn't smiling, and his grin deceased. Suddenly, Lucy's lips touched Gordie's.  
  
She stared at him for a moment, before kissing him again. His soft welcoming lips cradled the bittersweet kiss. Lucy's mind faded blankly. She had never kissed a boy before. Her body tingled all over.  
  
Gordie stopped, and drew his eyes open. He looked into Lucy's eyes. What had just happened? 'Did I just kiss Chris' sister?' Gordie asked himself.  
  
The crunching of berries and the cracking of twigs grasped the two out of the moment. They looked over Gordie's shoulder to see Chris, Teddy, and Vern on there way over. Chris ran ahead to them.  
  
"Ha! I see you've finally pinned her Gordie!" Chris laughed slapping Gordie on the back.  
  
"It would seem that way..." Gordie said uneasily.  
  
"Now kindly keep yourself from straddling my sister." Chris said with a smirk, helping the two of them up. Self-consciously, Gordie wiped his sweaty, shaky palms on his jeans. Lucy uncomfortably stuck blonde, flyaway curls behind her ear.  
  
Teddy folded his arms across his chest, and bumped Lucy with the side of his hip. He nudged his head, and gave a glance to Chris.  
  
"Christopher, I forgot my shoes by the water, I'll be right back..." She said in her high, songbird voice.  
  
"Be careful..." Chris told her.  
  
His overprotective comment did not even hit her. Lucy was in her own little world. Her first kiss left her in a bit of a tizzy and her chest tightened as her mind spun. With her heart fluttering she hardly noticed Teddy's alternative motives as the two headed toward the bank.  
  
"You know Luc, you have great blue eyes..." Teddy said smoothly.  
  
"Thanks... but Chris and I have the same eyes," She replied.  
  
"They look better on you." Teddy insisted.  
  
"Oh." Lucy said uncomfortably. Her mind kept wandering back to Gordie. After kissing him, she felt a little, light headed and dizzy. 'Are all kisses like this?' Lucy thought while her heart skipped beats.  
  
Lucy's lack of concentration may have been the cause of what happened next. Her mind was elsewhere, and she stared off at the willow tree. A sudden breeze blew and the aroma of the summer sky and near by lily's filled the air. Lifting her chin, Teddy caught Lucy from her trance, just as his lips touched hers. Slowly but surely his tongue took over, causing the sweet meeting of their lips into a sensual kiss.  
  
"Teddy!" A voice bellowed. Teddy immedently stopped and looked up to see Chris standing there, red-faced. He walked over, with a look of hatred on his face.  
  
"Chris," Lucy said with a gasp. Without warning, Chris' angry fist and Teddy's face met in a gruesome way. Gordie and Vern made it to the scene as Teddy fell to the ground.  
  
"Chris! Stop!" Lucy shrieked. Chris grabbed her arm forcefully and swept her to the side, she fell against Vern's shoulder as Chris took Teddy by his shirt, slammed him against a tree and punched him again, this time, in the stomach. Teddy coughed with a gag.  
  
"Chris!" Lucy said, as she Vern and Gordie ran to pull him away from Teddy as he continued to punch him with all his might.  
  
It took them everything they had to pull him away. Lucy walked up to Teddy, who had a bloody nose and a swelling lip. He held his stomach with one hand, as the other wiped his nose. A blood trail stained Teddy's left hand.  
  
"Teddy are you alright..." Lucy said.  
  
"Lucy get the fuck away from him!" Chris screamed, getting free from Vern and Gordie and storming over. Lucy stood in front of Teddy, shielding him with her body.  
  
"Luc, you don't know what the fuck you're doing. Move aside." Chris demanded.  
  
"No fucking way. Chris you need to calm down. It was just a kiss."  
  
"Just a kiss? Just a kiss with Teddy Duchamp? Don't shit me." Chris said bitterly, spitting to his right.  
  
"Fuck off." Teddy said, as Chris moved forward, intensifying his glare. Lucy held her hands on her brother's chest.  
  
"Chris don't you dare," She warned. "Don't you fucking touch him!"  
  
"Me not touch him? He shouldn't touch you! Do you know what could've happened? You can't fucking trust this guy with broads!" Chris said.  
  
"You're over reacting, it was a stupid kiss." Teddy said.  
  
"You shut the fuck up!" Chris said, trying to get past Lucy without resorting to force. He could never hurt his sister. He didn't want to become his father. That was the last thing he needed.  
  
"Chris, if you lay another hand on Teddy Duchamp, I will hurt you so bad that you won't be able to breathe anymore! I swear it Chris, don't you dare!" Lucy said, her firm gaze never faltered.  
  
Chris thought to himself for a minute. He clenched his fist, and turned to walk away. Lucy sighed with relief and move to walk beside her brother.  
  
Chris turned around and pinned Teddy back against the tree. "If you ever touch my sister again, I'll shove something so far up your ass it'll come out your nose and double back through your mouth. So don't even think about it!" Chris warned, and let go of Teddy.  
  
"Come on," He said, grabbing hold of Lucy's arm. She snatched it out of his grasp, her arm glowing red.  
  
"Hell fuckin no... Chris go home."  
  
"Fuck that, you're coming with me!"  
  
"Kiss my ass Christopher, you need to go home. Now!" Lucy demanded.  
  
"Chris, just go... I'll look after her..." Gordie said, giving Lucy a quick glance. Chris heaved a sigh.  
  
"Alright... Come on Vern..."  
  
"Aw man, I don't wanna-"Vern began to whine with fear.  
  
"Vern!" Chris repeated forcefully. His arms were stiff with anger and his face was beaming red.  
  
"Coming Chris!" Vern panicked and walked off with a heated Chambers.  
  
A/N: Ah! Vern is such a pussy... Oo0o0o0o bad Teddy! You should not be hitting on Lucy! Wow, was this a dysfunctional chapter or what? And that deal with Gordie? Wow, is Lucy ever like Chris or what? Anywho- See you in the next chapter! 


	7. HeartBreaker

A/N: I'm back, hittin ya with another fantabulous Sophia Chapter!!!! Yay! I know, I know, but it's okay- you don't have to cry anymore. I'm back... It's okay. SH! Calm down Asshole! Okay okay, here's your update, JEEZ! Buncha whiners you are... Okay shhhh.... I'm trying to give you an update here? You think you can keep your crying to a minimum? Okay, here I go... Dry those tears. Don't you cry for me... Alabama.............yeah... um. Here's your chapter/// -Sophie The Pimp!  
  
Chapter 7 (seventh heaven, when I see their happy faces, smiling back at me...) (sorry):  
  
Teddy kneeled over the creek, and splashed his face with welcoming cool water. He rinsed the blood from his nose and his hand and put his glasses in his pocket.  
  
"Teddy..." Lucy whispered, sitting next to him.  
  
"Stay away from me."  
  
"Teddy, I'm so sorry... you know how Chris is..." Lucy offered as an explanation for her insanely protective brother.  
  
"Just stay away from me Luc! I'm sorry I laid a hand on you... Jesus..." Teddy said.  
  
Lucy's heart pricked with rejection, causing her eyes to water. She held back for as long as she could. She wasn't one to show Teddy how she felt.  
  
"Teddy, he's just a little bit overprotective. I'm going to have a talk with him tonight, okay? I'll make everything better."  
  
"He's a stubborn asshole just like you-"  
  
"Gee, thanks Ted." Lucy snarled.  
  
"You know what I mean." Teddy sucked his teeth. "He's never gonna listen to you. I wanted you, not your brother. It's not worth the shit." Teddy said with a shrug.  
  
"What shit Teddy? I'll talk to him tonight. He just needs to get used to the idea." Lucy pleaded. She could've hit herself for acting so desperate for him to not give up.  
  
"It's not worth it." Teddy said, shaking his head.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy said, hot tears stinging behind her eyes.  
  
"It means, what the hell am I going to go through this total drag for? Some make-out sessions and bloody noses? No thanks..." Teddy said getting up.  
  
Teddy began to walk home as tears streamed down Lucy's face. She took out her hair from its messy ponytail as she sobbed, letting her beautiful blonde hair to fall slightly above her shoulders. She draped her hands in the mud shamefully.  
  
"Lucy..." Gordie said gently. She was upset, and anything could set her off.  
  
"No!" She screamed. Lucy stood up, walked along the bank as she cried and decided she had had enough of the poofy day dress. She tore the dress from it's buttons, ignoring the will to be careful of not ruining the dress. She peeled it off, to stand in a thin, silk, cream colored, strapless (tube-top) under-top, and matching under-shorts, that came up really high. Lucy took the dress in her hands and let out a scream of anger as tears rushed out of her eyes. She pulled on the dress, tearing some of the seams, and tossed it into the water. Lucy breathed heavily with tension as she climbed the willow tree, leaned her head to her knees and sobbed.  
  
Gordie waited a moment before climbing to sit beside her. He paid attention to every aspect of the scene before him, to make sure to remember everything. Lucy, like Chris, was never one to tell her feelings. She was the type of person to show her feelings. Sobbing anger and acts of rage could mean but one thing: heartache.  
  
"Luc..." Gordie whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder as she continued to cry. "Teddy's a jerk..." Gordie said in a voice, just above a whisper, but not much.  
  
Lucy noted his lack of cussing as he comforted her. Whenever Gordie did not curse, you could bet Lucy was tallying up her data, and she had noticed it was usually when they were alone, or he was comforting her. She thought that Gordie must think cursing while comforting is not really comforting. If you're going to curse, you might as well be saying "Man, that sucks for you...".  
  
"Don't let him get to you Luc, you're too good for that." Gordie said in his whispery voice. Lucy failed to respond, or even look up. She continued to cry her heart out.  
  
"Come here..." Gordie said, lifting Lucy's face and taking her in his arms. Lucy cried into Gordie's shoulder, soaking up the sleeve of his t- shirt.  
  
"Guys are such assholes..." Lucy choked between sobs.  
  
"We can't be trusted." Gordie said, somewhat truthfully.  
  
"Teddy doesn't even like me... He never did..." Lucy sniffled. (I love the word sniffle it's so cute and sad). She pulled away from Gordie's shoulder and placed her head on his lap.  
  
"Don't worry about Teddy. It's his loss."  
  
"Oh yeah right. He really screwed the dog in this deal huh?" Lucy said, puffy eyed, with a raised brow.  
  
"He did Luc. Teddy's a dick, at least when it comes to girls. He doesn't know what the hell he's doing."  
  
"I wish Chris would've stayed out of it, so I could've kicked Teddy's ass myself." Lucy grumbled. When Gordie laughed, a smile slipped across her face.  
  
"You should've kicked his ass. You know, I bet we could catch up with him if you're still heated." Gordie said, half-joking.  
  
"Nah. I'm not wasting my time looking for him. But if I see him again, I'll give him the old one-two!" Lucy said childishly. Gordie laughed and began stroking her hair. It wasn't until then that Lucy had remembered he had kissed her. She immedently shot up, fearing what would happen if she stayed too long with Gordie. She didn't want to deal with any new guys in her life, she wasn't even over Teddy yet! Then again, Gordie was nothing new. 'What if Gordie likes me? You dumbass, Gordie couldn't like you, he's like your brother... Well not EXACTLY like your brother, that stubborn ass' Lucy's mind started to wander as always. However, Gordie's mind was also on another planet.  
  
Gordie's chest tightened and breathing became somewhat difficult. He stared at Lucy's creamy complexion and glistening eyes. Her blank face had her eyes looking up toward a high branch of the tree. Lucy inhaled as Gordie took notice of her slight lip movement. He felt dizzy and unable to focus.  
  
Suddenly his heart was beating inside his head. His ears rang loudly with each heartbeat. Her face seemed to grow in his eyes. The pink of her lips, the peach of her face, everything seemed so perfect. He found himself unable to utter another word as his eyes gleamed with a glossy coat.  
  
Without thinking, Gordie placed a hand on the side of Lucy's face. She was pulled so abruptly from her thoughts, her mind was in between dream and reality. Gordie's thumb traced Lucy's lips, as she watched his face hypnotized.  
  
Gordie's throat tightened, and he tried his best to swallow the lump in his throat. He gulped and suddenly pressed his lips to Lucy. Slowly and gently his tongue slipped into her mouth, and she noticed how much different this kiss was.  
  
Lips locked and tongues tickled for a moment. A minute later, Gordie pulled away. Lucy's face was unreadable. Lucy seemed speechless. She had no idea what had just happened. Without warning, she grabbed the sides of Gordie's face and pulled him into another kiss.  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun!!!!!!! Uh oh... Those Chambers kids/// Man oh man... I wonder wonder wonder whats going to happen in the next chapter. BTW- I heart Teddy! ( Ahhh!!!! Im listening to Love Shack... Love Shack! Baby Love Shack! Bang, bang, bang on the door... FUNKY LITTLE SHACK! Okay, I'm done now... I'll be updating soon! Review my wonderful people!!!! –Sophie the Pimp! 


	8. I think he likes you

A/N: Hey guys, I know I haven't updated this in a while so I thought I'd better because I do want to continue this story.

Chapter 8:

"Lucy!" Chris's voice called. The call rang in her ears. She quickly opened her eyes and pulled away from Gordie's kiss.

"Lucy, wait!" Gordie said as she practically ran out of the tree.

"No, we can't do this. This is wrong. Chris would kill us." She said in a rush as she fumbled with her dress.

"Let me talk to him. I really like you Luce, just give me a chance." Gordie said, coming down from the tree.

Chris came from the bushes with Vern tagging behind him.

"Lucy, didn't you hear me?" He said firmly. "What did you do to your dress?" He exclaimed. "Mom's going to kill you."

"Sorry Chris…" She said meekly.

"Whoa, are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, can we just go home?" She said, looking at Gordie.

"Yeah sure." He said and pushed her up next to Vern. They started walking as Chris hung back with Gordie.

"What's the matter with her? Did something happen?" Chris asked Gordie. Gordie tried to swallow the lump in his throat as best as he could. No such luck.

"I don't know."

"It's probably the thing with Teddy. But you have to admit, he was out of line." Chris said, scratching his head.

"Yeah? How so?" Gordie question and Chris looked at him as if he had three heads.

"Are you kidding me? You know how Teddy is. Fuck it, you know how guys are… I don't want Lucy to get hurt, she's just a kid." He said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but she's growing up. Don't you think you should ease up on her a little?" Gordie offered.

"No." Chris replied plainly. "Why do you think I'm being to hard?"

"Just a tad." Gordie said with a smile. He felt his heart pounding in his ears. Chris was his best friend he could tell him anything. Why was he so afraid to tell Chris he liked Lucy? No, he knew the answer to that. Chris was insane when it came to his sister.

"Well if a guy likes my sister so much, he should come talk to me so I can check him out, ya know?"

"Like ask your permission?"

"Yeah."

"What are you, he parole officer?" Gordie said as Chris laughed.

"Kinda…" Chris said, kicking up dirt.

"You need a girlfriend." Gordie joked.

"Like you have one?"

"Yeah well, at least I like someone, you are just pathetic." Gordie said with a smile.

"You like someone? Who?" Chris questioned with a quirked brow and Gordie instantly regretted mentioning anything about it.

"No one you know…" He offered as a chance to escape interrogation.

"Bullshit. I know everyone you know."

"Chris is insane…" Vern said to Lucy as they walked deeper into the woods, attempting to find the exit.

"Tell me something I don't know." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"He's just doing it-"

"For your best interest, I know, I know. Jeez…"

"Sorry…" Vern said meekly.

"It's just, hello, I'm growing up. I think I can handle myself these days." Lucy said with pride.

"You might think you can, but you don't know how the guys are in this town." Vern said.

"I don't? I've only lived here all my life and know every guy there is to know." She huffed.

"Yeah, but you don't know how they are when you're not around."

"Hello, I have two brothers…"

"Brothers are different. Besides, Eyeball doesn't count, he's an asshole." Vern said with a laugh.

"Hey, not all the time. Well, okay, I'll give you that one." There was no reasoning on a member of the Cobras.

"You know, I think Gordie likes you." Vern said after a bit of silence.

"W-What makes you say that?" She stammered, then cleared her throat.

"Oh I don't know… The loving stares he gives you, the way he talks about you, of how his eyes light up when you're around, take your pick." Vern smiled.

"He talks about me?"

"All the time. It's actually kind of hard to get him to shut up."

"Do you like my sister?" Chris asked Gordie with narrow eyes.

"W-What? No. Why do you think that?" Gordie panicked. His heart raced faster now.

"I don't know… something Teddy said…"

"What did Teddy say?"

"Who cares, if it was Teddy who said it, right?"

"Uh, right." Gordie said, trying to act like he didn't care.

"You know I'd cut your nuts off if you did, right?" Chris warned, just in case Gordie wasn't exactly truthful. Gordie laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry I don't…"

A/N: Okay- that was my chapter, afraid it's a little slow, but sometimes you need those to progress. Anyway- hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review…. Wow, I'm updating a lot… YAY ME! C ya- Sophie.


	9. Contacting

A/N: Sorry I've been absent for a while. Projects, papers, all that good stuff. Anywho- here's your next chapter and I plan to be a tad more present because I just finished all my projects for a while. :cheers:

Chapter 9:

Chris awoke abruptly, and although his eyes were open, he saw nothing. He quickly pulled off what was covering his face and saw it was a shirt of his. He looked around, before his eyesight was covered again by another piece of clothing.

"Lucy…" He grumbled. "What are you doing?" He growled pulling the piece of clothing from his face.

"I have nothing to wear." She sighed.

"No, you have plenty of things to wear. I don't. Do you know why? Because you're always taking them!" He said, snatching a shirt from her.

"Come on Chris, the kids are playin' baseball at the field and-"

"And you're going to sit and watch because baseball is dangerous."

"What are you cracked? Chris, you play it all the time. Hello, you taught me."

"Yeah, but I always go easy on you, what if someone pops a fly ball, and you get hit in the head?"

"I won't, 'cause I'll catch it." She said proudly.

"Yeah right. You have Eyeball's hand-eye coordination, there is no way you can survive with the kids on the field." He said getting up, trying to clean up the pile of clothes his sister so wonderfully threw about his room.

"Fine, I could just always hang out with Eyeball and his friends and join the Cobras and become-"

"As if Eyeball would even admit he knew a munchkin like you?" Chris teased.

"Well, what are you doing today?"

"Oh no, I had you yesterday…"

"Chris, you won't let me do anything!" She whined with a pouty lip.

"Fine, you can hang out with me today. We're going to the Blue Point Diner." He said.

"Oh great, I get to watch my brother attempt to talk up some broads… Oh what fun."

"I know how much you love it. Now hurry up, Gordie's coming soon." He finished and the two got dressed.

Of course Lucy whined and begged until Chris caved in and let her borrow some jeans and a baby blue t-shirt of his. Before the hour was up, Gordie was knocking at the door. Lucy ran to it, sliding on the wood floors in her socks, pretending to slid into home base.

"Get the fucking door, I'm sleeping here!" Eyeball shouted from the other room.

"Yeah, yeah…" Lucy mumbled to herself, and opened the door.

Gordie smiled, causing Lucy to grin and he face light up. That is, until a skinny brunette peeked out from behind Gordie.

"Hey, Luc, is Chris ready?" He asked. Lucy however, was unable to respond. She was completely dumbfounded.

"Who's the skirt?" She asked rudely. Gordie laughed as the girl scowled.

"This is Tiffany. She was in me and Chris' homeroom all year."

Tiffany had light brown hair, green eyes, lightly tanned skin, and wore a beautiful yellow sundress.

"Whatever." Lucy rolled her eyes and skipped into the room to get Chris.

A minute later Chris and Lucy emerged from the room. Chris greeted Tiffany and they went off to the diner.

Chris, Gordie, and Tiffany walked in a line, as Lucy followed far behind them. She shot stubborn looks at the threesome.

"So Tiff, where did Gordie pick you up?" Chris asked

"I was walking home on his block because they're fixing the sidewalk on the block I usually go on and I bumped into him. It was destined I suppose…" Tiffany giggled.

Lucy overheard and rolled her eyes. She almost choked when she saw Tiffany grab Gordie's hand.

"Why you little…" Lucy mumbled.

They walked into the diner and met up with Teddy and Vern. They ordered the usual, two cheeseburgers each, a side of fries and a strawberry milkshake. Tiffany had a root beer.

As Lucy scarfed down her second burger, she couldn't help but imagine sneaky little death plots for their new friend.

They were soon on the move again and ran into the Cobras while passing the pool hall. As if something was holding them back, the Cobras left them alone. Everyone knew that as long as Lucy was around, the Cobras had to be on their best behavior or Eyeball would give them a mouth full of fist.

"I forgot my glasses at the diner, Gordie will you come with me to get them?" Tiffany bubbled, batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah, sure." He said, giving a quick glance to Lucy. As soon as the two were out of hearing range, Lucy muttered: "I don't think she wears glasses…"

"She doesn't." Chris responded with a smirk.

"She's a smart one." Teddy said.

"She's a ding." Lucy huffed.

"Oh come on Luc, just because there is an actual female with us doesn't mean we don't love you anymore." Teddy laughed.

"Very funny." She shot him a mean look as Chris laughed.

Ten minutes passed and the twosome had not returned.

"Argh, what's taking them so long?" Vern whined.

"You wouldn't know Verno, who've never made contact with a broad." Teddy said.

"Who said Gordie made contact with her? I've never even heard of her and all of a sudden Gordie and her are… contacting…?" Lucy stirred.

"Jeez Luc. If you are that twisted why don't you light a fire under their asses…" Chris suggested.

"You bet I will!" She stormed into the diner and searched and searched. Gordie and the new friend were no where to be found.

She walked out of the back entrance to the diner and saw Gordie's lips meeting with Tiffany's. She stood silent for a minute, stunned, then scoffed.

"Let's go! I'm not sitting around with Teddy and Vern all day while you two suck face." She said, startling them.

"Uh, yeah… she's right, we'd better go." Gordie coughed. He quickly ran past Tiffany and Lucy meeting Lucy's angry stare the whole time.

A/N: sorry, I think the writing is bad but I'm in a rush. I just wanted to give you something to tell you I'm here and I'm working on it. Peace out homies… I'm kidding…


	10. Girly, Girl

A/N: Sorry on the slow updates, it's my last year at school and I totally have this lazy, I don't want to do anything mindset. Well, I'm back in the game now. Hope you enjoy! –Sophia

Chapter 10:

Gordie stayed at Chris' and Lucy's house after the group, including Tiffany, parted ways. Lucy spent the time held up in her room, which was unusual because even if she were in a huge argument with her brother Chris, sure enough she'd be in his room, or Eyeball's depending on the velocity of their argument.

"Is she okay? She's been in there a while…" Gordie said, looking toward Chris' closed door.

"Eh, she's fine. She's just upset that a real girl is going to start hangin' around us and now she won't get to be the only one… ugh, women…" He said rolling his eyes and biting his fingernails.

"Yeah, but even so, I'm worried about her." Gordie replied, more to himself than to Chris.

"What are you, her mother?" Chris barked, and Gordie shrugged.

"Hey, you wanna play some baseball?" Chris suggested, getting up and grabbing his Yankee autographed bat.

"Uh sure… I'm going to see if Lucy wants to tag along okay?"

"Man, you are more brotherly to her than I am. Good thing too, because once she starts learning how to be a female, I'll need all the help I can get."

Gordie let out a shaky, nervous laugh and retreated to Lucy's room quickly. He walked in just as she was fumbling with a beautiful cotton day dress in her undergarments. Gordie blushed and fumbled for words.

"Well are you just going to stand there? Come help me!" She demanded.

"What are you doing?" He said in a choked laugh as he walked over to help her out of the human eating garment.

"Shut up…" She growled, as Gordie slowly unzipped her dress. His fingertips brushing against her skin sent shivers down her spine. She whipped around and stared at his face softy. The scene grew blurry and the two had been tossed from reality into a fantasy world of just each other. Lucy, quickly remembering that Gordie had a new girlfriend, frowned and turned vastly, whipping her hair against his face.

"What do you want anyway?" Lucy growled.

"Uh.. I-" Gordie took some time to get a grasp on the situation. "Chris… we're going to… baseball… want to come?" He stammered quickly.

"Baseball is for boys…" She whined mocking her brother.

"You're welcome to come. You're just as good as the guys."

"No thank you, I have more important things to do!" She said smugly.

"Oh… okay…" It was awkwardly silent for a moment. "I'd really like you to come."

Lucy gave him a quick look and forced herself not to smile.

"Oh… okay… well, just to cheer you guys on…" She turned her back to him once more. "Could you zip me back up?" She said in her daintiest of voices.

"You're wearing a dress?" He said with a cocked brow, quickly zipping her up.

"Yes, I am in fact a girl…" She said, trying to sound delicate but failed to do so.

A/N: Short and not that exciting I know I know, but I'm off to class now. School blows. But I will return soon I pink swear.  -Sophie


End file.
